Pretty Demon
by Fatal Mars
Summary: At age 6 the the girl was the chosen mate and now ten years later her mate has come to claim her. Not everyone agrees with who he has chosen . Even hurting the one he has laid claim to. *Under constuction*
1. Prolouge: First Love

Okay this goes out to my friend Ryan a.k.a. Ryanna. I want you to know I love you girly! Well this is going to be about 3 to 5 chapters long. It is a Nephrite and Makoto fic. This is different from the regular fics out there. Makoto may or may not become the welder of storms and nature. This is my first fic out of the crossover section so please be nice minna. Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon and never will so don't bug me. Azure is mine © and the name is from a good new friend.  
  
Dark was all that could be said about this day. Mothers kept their children in and prayed safely for their return. It seemed to be no good coming from this day at all. But all was not loss. A young woman about the age of 16 ran through the empty streets. Her dark red hair was help by a dark green barrette. Her beautiful emerald eyes glittered with worry. Her toned muscles were shown through the slits from the dark leather she wore.  
  
"Almost there." She chanted to herself as she continued to run. She was oblivious to the dark shadow that followed her form. The girl ran on and sighed in relief when she saw the small wooden house ahead. There was a cluster of trees that seemed to be protecting the house and all that seek sanctuary inside of it. The girl nearly cried out in happiness, as she was only feet away from away.  
  
The shadow slowly drew back from her figure as she got closer and closer to the holy ground. "Makoto." The shadow breathed out, as it's voice floated on the wind. The darkness did not recede, but showed rage as it stormed and rained down everywhere. The shadow did recede though and took one last glance at the girls' refuge before disappearing into the darkness.  
  
"Makoto."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*0*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girl sat in the tub thinking to herself. Her pale skin was very unnatural, as was her height. She was the tallest girl in the village and her bright emerald eyes did not help at all. She was often stood out much to her dislike in a crowd. She chewed on her bottom pale pink lips as she soaked in the tub and let her wavy locks fall around her. 'What was that?' She pondered to herself for there was no one to here her. After a while of starring into space she decided to get out of the tub.  
  
She pulled herself up with long and elegant fingers. Her hair clinged to her curvy form as she wrapped a towel around herself. She walked out of the small bathroom into a larger room with a bed covered in by pink cotton blankets and pillows. A dresser and bookcase lined the walls. A mirror stood in the corner and showed the storm that was outside from her window. The girl sighed at the storm and walked to the dresser and pulled out a green lace-sleeping gown with short sleeves and went to her ankles. She put on her under wear and pulled the gown over her head. She then walked over to the bookcase that held mostly books and other personal items. She picked up a wooden brush and proceeded to comb her hair. She walked over to her bed after combing out all of the tangles from her hair and grabbed the dark green barrette and put it in her hair.  
  
"Why? Why did you come back?" Makoto asked aloud as she let her mind settle off to sleep. But she did not know that it would be just a reminisce to her tragic past.  
  
~~~~~~~~8D Flashback 8D~~~~~~~ A young girl the about the ago of 6 ran through the forest. Her red hair flew behind her and was bound by dark green ribbon. She wore a green sundress that tied around her neck and went to her knees. She giggled happily as she chased after the white bunny. Her parents called for her to come beck, but she was to caught up in the chase to pay them any mind.  
  
Her pace slowed after a while when she saw the change of scenery. The trees were not so vibrant and lively like the ones she lived by. These trees were drab and life less and there were no birds to be found. The girl whimpered as she walked down the crooked path. She saw the white bunny just ahead of her. She followed him for awhile as he jumped just ahead of her so she could not grab him.  
  
The girl looked up as she saw the bunny jump on a brilliant tree with bright greens and golden leaves. It was huge and pulsed with energy that drew the girl to her, but that was not all. On the lowest branch sat a man. 'Pretty!' The girl thought in her child like mind. His dark brown hair was a mixture of curls and waves. He looked at her as he jumped from the brach and walked over to her. His hair tumbled over his chest as he tossed a lock lazily over his sholder. He wore black pants and was barefoot like her. He smiled at the girl who was about the height of his knee. He had dark skin and beautiful brown eyes with tints of gold in them. He bent down infront of the girl and held out his hand.  
  
"You are pretty." The girl said and the man. He blinks and looked down at the girl and then started to laugh. The girl only looked at him and the hand he offered. 'Mom said don't talk to strangers. But he is to pretty to be a stranger.' The girl thought to herself in her silly logic. She took his hand, which stopped his laughter.  
  
"So are you little one. So can you tell me your name?" He asked the girl as he started to walk and held her chubby little fingers. The girl was a bit hesitant to tell him her name and just looked down. "Oh you do not have to fear me little one I would never hurt you. I will tell you my name first. It is Nephrite." Nephrite said hopping he had gained her trust. The girl smiled and looked up at him.  
  
"Makoto, but my friends call me Mako-chan. will you be my friend?" Makoto asked and Nephrite smiled at her. How could he not be nice to this sweet girl? He picked her up and twirled her around. She giggled and grabbed a lock of his hair. Nephrite just grinned and held her in his arm as she continued to grab his strand of hair. Nephrite started to walk out of the woods and listened to Makoto talk about her parents and friends.  
  
She was such a beautiful girl. He could tell she would be breath taking when she was older. He felt happiness when he was with this little girl. She had found a place with him when she called him pretty. That was a first ever and he was very amused when he heard her say it. He knew that he had to have this girl and whatever happened he would return from her. He wanted to take her now, but he knew that he had to defeat a threat that was challenging him.  
  
Makoto was so happy. The pretty man was going to take her to her parents and come and play with her again someday. She was so happy and could not wait to tell Minako about the pretty man. She looked and saw the bunny following the man. "Is that your bunny Neph-chan?" Makoto asked innocently not giving him the proper formalities.  
  
Nephrite was brought out of his day dreaming when he heard Makoto's sweet voice. Nephrite looked and saw that Azure was following them. Nephrite moved Makoto's chubby arm from around his sholder to make room for the small bunny. "He was, but I will give him to you Makoto. You take care of him till I return and play with you again." Nephrite said as she looked to see she had entered the formilar part of the woods. Nephrite sat her down and put Azure in her arms and smiled at her. "Till I return." He said and gave Makoto a peck on the lips and left. Makoto watched him walk away and then started to walk toward town.  
  
Makoto had gotten scolded for running off, but her parents easily forgave her. They reluctantly let her keep the bunny, because she insisted that 'Neph-chan' would come back for it and they would play again. The years past and Makoto turned 8 and her parents had died and she had moved to the house in the woods that her parents always wanted. She always believed that one day Nephrite would return for her, but when she turned 13 she had given up and took care of herself. She was tiered of living off of her parents friends hospitality.  
  
She was 16 and had lost Azure and felt terrible. The white bunny with large blue eyes always comforted her. She had gotten over it and knew that he would return to her one day. She now had to deal with the darkness that always seemed to surround her sense her 16th birthday. She just wised that the 'pretty Neph-chan' she now believed that she dreamed up was real.  
  
~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto opened her eyes and awoke from her state of being in and out of sleep. She often did that lately. She now had no one to comfort her sense Azure had left her. All she wanted is to be normal and happy. But that was not permitted for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~$-$~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a cold night after the brutal storm. A lone figure walked out in the storm. It was a boy with snow-white hair and bright azure eyes. He stumbled through the roots and weeds. He was covered by a leather pants and a thin white shirt. He had been walking for days and still he had never reached his destination. He sighed as he walked through the sticky and murky swamp. He walked and walked and finally he was at his destination.  
  
A large house covered in vines stood before him. He smiled and started to toward the house. The boy of 12 knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door. He jumped from one foot to another till the door opened. In front of him stood a tall man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. His eyes softened when he saw who it was at the door.  
  
"Azure you heard my call." The man said and smiled and moved aside to let him in. The boy walked in and let the man give him the coat he was wearing. He nodded his thanks and sat on the dark crimson chair.  
  
"Nephrite I am glad to see you return safely. But I do not believe you completed your mission. Something is hunting Makoto and I do not know what it is." Azure said in absolute seriousness. Nephrite sat on the oak table and bowed his head. Azure waited patiently for him to respond.  
  
Nephrite slowly rose and his head and growled. Azure looked unimpressed as he saw Nephrites gold eyes and fangs that protruded from his lips. "So it seems that my 'brothers' have returned and come to attack my mate." Nephrite spates out with disgust and rage in his voice. Azure just smiled and patted Nephrite on his back.  
  
"You let your anger rule you my friend. Did you ever think that they wanted to seek you out by messing with your chosen?" Azure asked innocently acting his age for once. Nephrite let out a laugh and his eyes returned to normal and his fangs retreated. "So I suggest that you go and get her before they do. The spell I put on the house will only last so long." Azure said returning to his serious tone.  
  
Nephrite stood up and started for the door. He opened the door and started to walk out. He was a few feet from the house and noticed that Azure was not following him. He turned back to the house and saw Azure sitting on the chair and frowning. "We need to go NOW!" Nephrite exclaimed, but Azure did not move. Nephrite started to get frustrated when the boy spoke.  
  
"You never did tell me why you left me with her. Tell me now Nephrite my spell will hold." Azure said calmly and watched as Nephrite slowly sat down. He should have known this was coming and wanted to strike himself for not.  
  
"When I left you to watch over her I had to finish some business." Nephrite said thinking back to the battle all those years ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~^_^~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The air was stale in the wastelands and there were few living beings to see there. But those who lived were no mortals and one could easily tell. A lone figure stood facing 3 others. The lone ones dark wavy blew around as the wind played with it. His eyes were a brilliant gold and contrasted with his dark skin of copper. He stood at a tall 8 feet and his muscles were taunt. These features were pretty normal human features, but that was not all he posed. Long claws of gold stood long against his side. Large gold wings with dark red in the inside were drawn close to his body. His fans were drawn in an intimidating notion. He stood with no clothing, as did the other men.  
  
The tallest of the three stood infront and took his place as leader. He had long and strait stands of silver hair and hard gray eyes. He had large wings of dark gray with a lighter inside. He stood at 9 feet and had Long gray claws. He was blank faced and did not bear fangs, but a dark gray tail.  
  
The shortest of the men was a blond with his hair cropped short and piercing blue eyes. He stood at 6 feet and 5 inches. He had blue skin and shot blue claws. He had pointed teeth and was smirking at the brunette. He had large wings of dark blue with a lighter inside.  
  
The last man stood in the back surrounded by cherry blossoms. He looked the most human standing at 7 feet. He looked most feminine out of all of the 4. He had beautiful and wavy blond hair and lime green eyes. He had pale skin and large elf like ears. He had long green nails and toenails. He had no wings, but just floated.  
  
"So you have returned from your refuge Nephrite." The green-eyed male spoke out. Nephrite only snarled at him and the short haired blond laughed out.  
  
"There is no reason to be upset Nephrite. We will not hurt your 'claimed one'." The short haired blond said in an amused tone. "If." He said and stopped laughing and suddenly became serious.  
  
"Don't you dare lay your hands on her Jadeite." Nephrite snarled in rage. The silver haired man took this time to speak up when he saw the brunette ready to attack.  
  
"We will not hurt us id you join with us. You must know we have taken away her parents and that could be her 'brother'." The silver haired male said in monotone.  
  
"You will not touch a hair on her head Kunzite neither will Zoicite or Jadeite. I will not do this anymore 'brothers'. WE CAN NOT COUNTINUE DOING THIS ANYMORE!" Nephrite yelled out and the sky seemed to change with his growing rage.  
  
"Nephrite there is no reason to be upset. We will give you time to review our offer, but know this. We will go to ALL measures to make sure we fulfill OUR destiny " Zoicite said and disappeared in a furry of cherry blossoms. Jadeite and Kunzite flew away and left Nephrite alone. When Nephrite was sure they were gone he let out an ear-piercing yell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!O!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And that is all." Nephrite said as he finished his tale. Azure sighed and stood.  
  
"If what you say is true we have very little time. Let's hope the fates are on our side my friend." Azure said as he started to walk for the door and Nephrite followed behind him.  
  
"Thanks for telling me now." Nephrite said and let amusement leak out of his voice. Azure smiled innocently and it would have worked, if Nephrite did not know him so well he would have fallen for it. "That will not work." Nephrite said and Azure laughed into the night. They were off, but would it be too late to save Makoto?  
  
~~~~~~~~#_#~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto jumped out of her bed at the knocks on the door. Who could be up so late? She thought as she fumbled across her rug to get to the door. She opened the door and prepared to yell when her eyes grew large. She took a step back in surprise and started to fall to the floor when a strong arm caught her. Makoto closed her eyes and hoped she was dreaming. But something told her this was not a dream and it was very real.  
  
"Makoto."  
  
Okay that is exactly 4 pages. Well I am evil for the cliffhanger. Don't you wonder what will happen? Who is this shadow? Who is with Makoto? What is with Azure? What do Nephrites 'brothers' want to achieve? Well you will see soon! 


	2. 1: Hello Love

SORRY MINNA! I had 3 ideas in my head and I finally decided on this one. It may be bad or good, but review anyways. Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
"Makoto." Nephrite whispered in a husky voice. Makoto just stared up at him her eyes wide like giant emeralds. Nephrite just smiled and held his chosen in his arms. Makoto just stared into oblivion blankly. How could he be the same age and look the same as before? How could he be real? Why the hell was he here? Raced to the young girl's mind. "Mako?" Nephrite asked the girl when she did not respond to his embrace.  
  
"What?" Makoto asked quietly regaing her composer. Nephrite just smiled and looked over at Azure who was frowning. Nephrite realized what he was looking at and snarled baring his fangs and revealing his gold irises. Makoto whimpered and Nephrite looked down at her regaing some compassion to his demonic face.  
  
"My beautiful Mako don't fret I will protect you." Nephrite said as he walked out into the forest again. He saw Azure standing there with pupiless blue eyes and long sharp teeth that were open and showed as he growled. Nephrite completed his transformation as he stood by his friend. His wings expanded, as did his height. His skin turned to its copper tone.  
  
Makoto whimpered and started to slid back toward her room. She did not bother to close the door and just continued sliding back as she watched the two 'things' continue to growl and glare out into the forest. Her human eyes were not trained to see what Nephrite and Azure saw.  
  
Nephrite saw Kunzite and Jadeite appear but not Zoicite. He looked around for his youngest 'brother', but he was not where to be seen.  
  
"So Neffy have you made a decision?" Jadeite asked taking the role of the obnoxious middle child. They were both in the middle, but Nephrite always seemed to be the most mature. Jadeite just laughed away at his private joke and something that Nephrite knew he had planed.  
  
"Nephrite I am tired of this. You know your place so why do deny it. IT IS WHO YOU ARE." Kunzite yelled and the wind blew hard as if controlled by his voice.  
  
"I told you no so what makes you think I will change my mind now?" Nephrite asked his two 'brothers'. Azure started to turn back to the innocent boy he appeared to be when he heard a feminine yell. "Makoto!" Azure whispered as he started for the house leaving Nephrite to battle his two brothers alone. ~~~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto kicked Zoicite in the shin and tried to run to the door again, but the man managed to grab her ankle dragging her to the floor once more. Makoto yelled in pain as her body crashed to the floor. The man just laughed and pulled the struggling girl to him. Makoto used her free foot to kick him in the chest and he fell losing his grip on her foot. Makoto was up in an instant and started for the door. Once she was there a furry of sakura blossoms rushed in and shut the door. Makoto was about to open it when to arms griped her wrist in a painful way. Makoto groaned and tried to break away, but the blond would not allow it.  
  
"You are quite s spit fire little one. Why don't you be a good girl and come with me." He said as he started to wrap his arms around her and sakura blossoms surround them. As the twirled the door opened and the same white haired boy charged into the man which knocked him to the floor and freed Makoto from his embrace.  
  
"Azure." The lime green eyed man spat out and his back was to Makoto, but she could see his ears growing and long green nails as well. Makoto knew she did not have time to gawk at what she was seeing. She remembered that Rei said the only things that had this kind of power were kami akumas (Demon Gods). She could hardly believe that they were real and they were after her. Makoto got to her feet and started to inch her way around the glaring men. When her eyes locked with the blue eyed one. She had only seen those kind of eyes on Azure. Makoto felt tears in her eyes and she slumped against the door.  
  
"Mako-chan get out now." Azure yelled as he tried to buy time for the girl in human form. Zoicite just laughed and threw Azure up against the wall and vines grew around him and locked him in place. Makoto started to bang against the door that seemed to be stuck. Zoicite edged closer and closer to her with a taunting grin.  
  
Makoto still fought and realized the door was slowly giving away. Around the edges she saw a brilliant pale red. Makoto slowly reached out her hand and ran her hand through the red light. She felt extreme pain and let out a loud scream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nephrite ran toward the house with Jadeite on his hills and Kunzite up ahead. The blood on his arm was dry and his wound was healing rapidly. Jadeite's slit face was already heeled with a faint pink line that was already disappearing. Kunzite once wounded leg was healed and only those two would have known he was hurt.  
  
Kunzite was the first to arrive and saw the brilliant red light that surrounded the front of the small house. That was not what shocked him thought. The sight of the brilliant red wolf was what shocked him. He had never seen such a beautiful creature with such a deadly aurora.  
  
Besides the door that had been blown open sat Makoto. Zoicite and Azure stood in awe as the watched the beast stretch and shake his black coat that was tinted red like a blood moon. Then sit back down as if awaiting orders. It's gold eyes locked with Nephrite. That was its master.  
  
Zoicite noticed this and screamed in rage. A flash of green light shot out at the creature. Jadeite followed in suit shooting out a gust of blue energy. Kunzite just sat in watch his eyes showing no shock at the creatures arrival. As if he knew it was coming.  
  
The best howled in rage, but did nothing. It was waiting for something. The blast of power from the two seemed to do nothing, but irritate the giant beast. Kunzite knew it was time to go. They needed to regroup in order to come out on top. Kunzite signaled for the two 'brothers to leave. Nephrite caught on and made a wild dash for the house.  
  
As he suspected Zoicite was about to grab the stunned Makoto. His mate. Nephrite was enraged and shot out a red mist at his 'brother. This seemed to get the beast to act, because he snarled at Zoicite as he prepared to dart for him. This was all he needed to know that he was leaving alone. Kunzite and Jadeite had already left. The man let out a yell of rage and disappeared in a furry of cherry blossoms.  
  
Nephrite had already embraced the girl and held her in his grasp. Makoto did not push him away, but simply fainted. Azure chuckled he should have known tonight would be too much for the young girl. Nephrite just continued to hold his mate. She was still beautiful and delicate. The small bud had blossomed into a beautiful rose.  
  
"Um, Nephrite?" Azure question the man and his gazed returned to the monster of a wolf. It was beautiful in a dark sort of way. The dark seemed too highlight it. Nephrite had no clue as to why it was here. But he knew that he was connected to it. And he was thankful to the beast for protecting Makoto. He could already tell it had some training, because it did not tare his two 'brothers' apart from the blast. He almost thought that the best had been slightly amused. He smacked himself mentally for thinking that. How could the wolf be amused?  
  
"Well it seemed to scare the hell out of Zoicite. The girly man was scarred out of his mind. No doubt the Jadeite is making fun of him at this very moment." Nephrite said and sighed heavily. No matter how hard he denied it he knew he missed them. They were the only family he had ever known. So he'd be damned if he did not!  
  
"Miss them, huh?" Azure asked as he settled beside the man. He was unconsciously running his hands through Makoto's silky strands. Azure sighed he knew that Nephrite loved this girl. He had tried to see how over the years of living with Makoto. It did not take long just mere days to see how the man had fallen. She was delightful and tough. When she was not fainting of course! He chuckled to himself at the site as it replayed through his mind. He had never seen Makoto faint throughout the years that he had lived with her and least to say it amused him to know ends. She always managed to do that throughout his years of living with her. Even though he did not express it physically. He was a rabbit for kami's sake. He knew if he had not been he would have easily fallen for this girls unnatural grace and pose that she did not even know she had.  
  
Azure's thoughts were interrupted by Nephrite's late reply. "Yeah." Nephrite said not really agreeing with what he said, but deep down Azure knew he did. Even though he was not sure if their 'brotherly' bond was real. He knew that they all were bonded by something. It really did not matter if it was not a mother it could just be fate.  
  
"Well at least you got something out of this mess." Azure said trying to get Nephrite out of his depressed state. It seemed that the wolf noticed that Nephrite was depressed as well. She bowed her large head and nuzzled his face. Her nose was wet like most dogs seemed to always be and it woke Makoto up. Nephrite let out a small chuckle and patted the wolf's nose. Azure out right laughed. It was not every day that you see a intimidating creature showing affection for someone who was not even 6 times her own size. And he was still in demon form.  
  
Nephrite seemed to notice this and quickly shifted back as Makoto started to rub her eyes. She opened her large green eyes to see Nephrite looking down at her affectingly. He had not changed one bit. His hair was a little longer and more curly than waving as it used to be. His skin was now more of a bronze tone instead of the copper. His brown eyes had more tints of gold here and there. His hair was more of a mahogany now than a plain dark brown. He looked more enticing and prettyl than she had last seen him. Makoto blushed in embarrassment and finally admitted it to herself. She had called him pretty.  
  
Nephrite seemed to read the girl's mind and let out a chuckle. He remembered that fateful day well. His little Mako had grown up. She now was taller with many curves much to his liking. She still kept the traditional ponytail. Her skin was paler than it had been as a child and her lashes longer and fuller. Her eyes were larger than they had been before and she had a cute little nose. Her chubby hands had evolved to long and elegant fingers. She had full pink lips that Nephrite wanted to kiss so badly.  
  
Makoto looked up at Nephrite his eyes were starting to change. He had fist looked at her with love and care, but it was changing now. It was more of desire and lust. She had no doubt that the love and care was still there, but he was being controlled by the laters. Makoto looked for the boy that had Azure's eyes to help, but he had left and was leading the large wolf away.  
  
Nephrite saw this as well and took advantage of them being alone. He locked eyes with Makoto and kissed her soft lips. She did not know how to respond to this so just sat there. Nephrite moaned and pushed her closer to him as if to tell her to kiss him back. She gave into the desire and pressed her lips to them. Nephrite had to smile to himself. Even though she had o clue on what to do she tried to duplicate his actions in a sweet way.  
  
Nephrite slowly let one hand grab her delicate neck and the other one held the small of her back. Makoto shyly let her hands go around his neck. Nephrite leaned her back further upon his lap to explore deeper into this newfound bliss.  
  
Nephrite let his hand move up to remove the twin ball barrette from her red hair. He sighed as her hair caressed his face as he continued to kiss her. Makoto only let out a small moan and it drove Nephrite up the wall. He was surprised at what this girl could do to his body. He was trying to go slow with her, but her innocents was so intriguing. She was driving him mad and she did not even know it.  
  
Makoto was gasping for air. She had tried to hold her breath to enjoy this new experience, but nature called. And she knew that she had to breath soon or something bad would happen. She pushed up against Nephrites chest and he slowly pulled away from his paradise. Makoto coughed a little and took deep breath. Nephrite blushed in embarrassment. He had forgotten that his beloved needed to breathe. He could almost slap himself.  
  
"Mako are you all right?" Nephrite asked his chosen. Makoto nodded her head as air started to flow regularly through her. Nephrite smiled and pulled her up with him. She yelped in surprise. She had forgotten that she was still in his lap. Nephrite than sat her on the ground to follow the path that Azure and the wolf had taken.  
  
They reached a small grove in the forest where the wolf laid down and Azure sat and watched it. His head jerked up and he smiled at them. Nephrite groaned he knew that he would ask for details later. He walked over to the two and hugged Makoto before stepping back and bowing his head.  
  
"I've always wanted to do that Mako-chan. All of those 10 long years." He said and grinned sheepishly. Makoto felt tears in her eyes and surprised everyone even herself by grabbing Azure into a great big bear hug.  
  
"Azure I missed you so much. I though I had lost you. DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Makoto said and pushed him back at the last park. Azure smiled at this and knew he had his Mako-chan back Nephrite was shocked for a moment, but quickly his it. It was nice to know his love had a temper.  
  
"So now that it is over with we can go home. It has been so long Nephrite! You need to get some stuff Mako-chan. Russet can take us there..." And the boy trailed off. Nephrite growled and that shut him up and Makoto looked at him.  
  
"Who said YOU can name MY wolf Russet" Nephrite asked him. Azure smiled nervously and patted the wolf's head.  
  
"Well she likes it and it fits her so well Neph-chan!" Azure said giving Nephrite lopsided grin kids used to get out of trouble. But this was NOT a child.  
  
"Fine I really don't care right now. Lets just get Mako's stuff and leave there is no doubt in my mind that my 'brother' will return and soon." Nephrite said and started to usher Makoto toward the house.  
  
Makoto sighed she did not like to be told what to do, but she had no choice. She was the only person she could trust. After all he saved her and kissed her, right? But she would not be left in the dark. Whenever they arrived at his house she would demand that he answer all of her questions. But she may not like the answers.  
  
Lizette Faith Reyes: Lol! That is funny I currently have to do 2 challenge fics for Ml-Chan. Well good luck and I hope to read your fic soon.  
  
Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady: Hey Chicka. Don't fall up on your studies now! Lol! I have not forgotten I would just like to finish one fic so I can prove to myself that I can complete a fic. I recently read an Angel and Setsuna fic. It was okay it is a old one to. I think I am getting better as well! Thanks chicka!  
  
Isis Aurora Tomoe: Hey girly! I may be adding any of the other inners. Don't get your hopes up though. If I do they will probably have some small roles. And will probably already be with the generals. Thanks for reading girly!  
  
Static Wolf: I had to make it a cliff! I am glad to see you were on the edge. I have problems with ff.net as well. It took this fic 2 days to show up. I can not wait till you get the rest of your fic out I love it!  
  
SailorLita18: Well hi to both of you guys and glad you liked the fic!  
  
Vash-chan AKA Makoto Almasy: Hey Vash-chan I am glad you approve. I am trying to improve on my writing. I am glad you liked it. I looked and I saw that I really did not give out his age. I think I got it this time. But if you did not catch it he appears to be 21, but if far older. Glad you like it!  
  
Pinai Angel: Hey Tenshi. Love you to! I wanted this out sooner, but I had 3 different ideas and kept changing the fic. I am not really satisfied with the way it came out, but what the hell. I am glad you are awed. I love being a muse. Lol! Thanks for everything Tenshi! 


	3. 2: Revealed truth

Hi! *Runs from the mass of produce thrown at her. * I am so sorry people this was not supposed to happen. This was supposed to be out 2 weeks ago. It was already done. All 7 pages in 10 fault. I WAS ONLY IN TOWN FOR A FEW DAYS SO I DECIDED TO UPDATE. Well I did and saved it on my laptop. Well I dropped the damn thing on the way out of the house. Anything that I had saved was gone. So a lot of my reviews, e-mails, and that chapter were gone. I hardly remember what I wrote, but I think it came out pretty well. Disclaimer: I don't own a thing so pwwwwwwwwwht!  
  
It was still dark outside, but the bird's continued to sing. No one was out on the sacred world that had not hosted mortals for awhile. But now there was a mortal girl in an immortals arms, riding with her 2 other companions.  
  
Makoto was oblivious to everything around her as she snuggled into Nephrite's warm embrace. The man did not seem to mind as he stoked the top of her hair. Azure chose to ignore this display of affection by looking up ahead. Russet seemed to know where they were going which had shocked the two males. Makoto did not get it, because she knew the animal had chosen Nephrite as her master. But after a few hours she had unconsciously leaned into Nephrite and fell into the dream world.  
  
Russet had stopped infront of the luscious forest that was now infront of him. Nephrite new this place all to well. It was his home. Beyond the forest there was a castle. Not that the human eye could see it. It was a magnificent site and nothing like the fairy tales. It was made of a certain stone that he knew all to well. Nephrite was what it was made of and he had marked it as his home.  
  
"Ah! It has been a while." Azure said breaking the welcomed silence. Nephrite nodded to his awake companion. Now they would have to walk on foot. Russet would have trouble making it through the forest as it is and they would not be helping. Azure knew what Nephrite had in mind and took Makoto's bag and got down from the she-wolf. Nephrite jumped down rather gracefully. He held Makoto in his arms in hopes of giving her a little while longer to sleep.  
  
"So Neph-chan!" Azure said in cherry voice. Nephrite rolled his eyes. He knew the ageless shape shifter had something up his sleeve. "Could you just, uh transport us to the castle?" Nephrite said and looked down at his feet for affect,  
  
"No." Nephrites stern voice said as he started to walk. Azure frowned and ran to catch up. He could have sworn that one would work. He did see amusement to in she-beast eyes and had to convince himself that she was just that a beast that did not think. She acted upon pure instinct, right?  
  
"But Nephrite it would be faster. Don't you miss the girls? You have been away for awhile you know." Azure said smiling ever so sweetly. Nephrite just turned his now cold gold tinted eyes toward him. Azure sighed in defeat. He knew that meat no and drop the subject. He groaned again. He knew he should have tried to sleep and not get so active after transforming back to him true form. He had gotten quite lazy when he was under Makoto's care. The girl loved to pamper him and he did not object. Not like he really could. Well not being on his two legs and in the heat of war against the demon trio had worn him out.  
  
"You baka." Nephrite said as he looked down at Azure. He should have known this was too much for his small body to handle. He knew Azure was his most powerful alley, but this body had limited him. He had been forced to deal wit his family's curse at such a young age. He never got a chance to mature physically, before he became a doople ganger (The older and correct term for shape shifter.) But he did grow mental and managed to channel his true power in his multiple animal forms.  
  
Azure just smiled up at Nephrite knowing he had given in. Nephrite had sworn to himself that he would never use his dark powers again. He had broken the promise, but did not use it at often as he used to. But he knew it could not be helped and he had to use the dark powers. He looked at Makoto in his arms and sighed. She was one of the main reasons he did not just give up and return to his 'brother's side'. Her and his other friends as well.  
  
Russet stepped back when she saw the read and black lightning circling Nephrites hand. The wolf looked down at her chosen master with wide red eyes. Nephrite produced a glowing red orb from his hand. He had shifted Makoto and was now holding her under his other arm. The orb seemed to pulsing in his hand as it charged up. Nephrite felt Makoto starting to stir and tried to speed up the process. The orb let out a red light and Nephrite let out the breath he had been holding.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Nephrite's castle (lol! Get it!)~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto opened her eyes and saw she was standing in a foyer of a large house? Nephrite had laid her down on one of the couches and stood talking to a blue haired girl. Makoto could have sworn she had seen red before blacking out. She sat up and inspected the blue haired girl. She was shorter than Makoto and looked to be about the same age as her. She had sea blue eyes that matched her short hair. She was pale and dainty. She smiled at Nephrite and gave him a bear hug.  
  
"Nephrite me and Rei-chan missed you so much. It has been about 20 years since we have seen you." The girl said as Makoto slowly got up from the couch. Nephrite just smiled down at her and chuckled. Makoto started to form her own ideas in her head. Did he just pick up all kinds of girls? How could these girls be over 20? Did he have a fetish for kissing all types of 6 year olds? Did he have a harem of women? Makoto growled under her breath. She was certainly not going to be apart of it.  
  
Her growl had caught the attention of Nephrite. He smiled gently at her failing to see her frown. He walked over to her and held her in his arms. "This is Makoto Ami. Makoto this is Ami." Nephrite said and Ami held out her hand. Makoto looked at the smiling girl and finally accepted her hand. Ami noticed the strong grip in the girl had. She also noticed the muscles that her nightgown had failed to hide. She was beautiful and tall. Ami smiled at that. She did not even manage to meet his shoulder. She had emerald eyes. Ami's smile faltered at that. Zoicite had green eyes.  
  
"Nephrite has told me so much about you Makoto-san" Ami said as she regained her frown. Makoto did not notice she had lost it, but Nephrite did. Makoto only smiled and let go of the girls' hand.  
  
"Ami why don't you go and show Mako around. I will go find Rei." Nephrite said hopping she would accept. This young girl had managed to brighten up his life and he hoped she could warn Ami up. The blue haired girl had never been the same after they moved away from his 'brothers'. After she had moved away from Zoicite in general. Ami nodded and motioned for Makoto to follow her.  
  
Nephrite let his mate go with her. They would have more time to be intimate later. Nephrite thought with a smile. This was one of the few times the demon king was truly happy since he had left his brothers side. He chose to enjoy these precious moments. He knew a war was coming and he had chosen his side. He would o against his 'brothers'.  
  
~~~~~~Somewhere~~~~~~  
  
Zoicite hissed as he remembered the battle he had not to long ago. He did not like losing. And that stupid wolf had gotten in his way. When he had returned to the house. Jadeite and Kunzite were already there and they were concerned. Zoicite had chosen to ignore them and went to his 'home'. He had been there for quite awhile sulking. He was to caught up in his own pride to notice the blond that had entered his room.  
  
Minako looked at Zoicite. He did look cute pouting like that. Not that she had those kind of feeling for him. All her love was given to Kunzite. Which was why she was here now. Her love had asked her to check on Zoicite. Jadeite had said he needed a little femine company, besides himself. The blue eyed blond was always making fun of Zoicite.  
  
"Now Zoicite, why are you here sulking?" Minako asked in a scolding tone. Zoicite looked up to see a beautiful blond. Her hair was long and flowing except for the strands that were contained by a red bow. She had bright blue eyes that were filled with compassion and mischief. She was 5'4 and was smiling at him. Her red dress glided on the floor as she made her way over to him. Zoicite muttered curses under his breath. He should have known she would be here sooner or later. She would always come and pester him. She was very annoying and he had no feelings that were good toward her. She continued to smile and it made his nerves boil. Why could she not just leave? "That is none of your concern." He said in a harsh tone in hopes that she would turn and leave. She did not.  
  
"Oh touché!" Minako said in a sing song voice. This only managed to boil his nerves more. "Come on Zoicite we have known each other for so long. Why don't you tell me what's wrong. Don't you trust me?" Minako asked and pocked out her bottom lip. Zoicite found the site more annoying than amusing.  
  
"Get out Minako now. Go tell Kunzite that it did not work. I do not need your help." Zoicite said and glared at her. Minako just laughed and Zoicite growled. Why did this blond enjoy pissing him off so much? It was very annoying and he needed some more time to get over his defeat.  
  
"So Zoicite is having girl troubles. Miss Ami-chan?" Minako barely had a second to breathe, before Zoicite's hand was around her neck. Minako's cheery eyes now showed fear as she stared into Zoicite lime green eyes that were filed with rage. She was dangling in the air with her back against the wall.  
  
"Don't you ever talk about her else I will not hesitate to cut you down. Is that clear Minako?" He asked in a shockingly calm voice. Minako only nodded, because she could not breathe properly. Zoicite let her drop to the ground and sat back in his chair and watched the blond leave.  
  
Minako sat up and put on a confident face. She walked out of the room gathering her broken pride. When she was around the corner she broke down and sobbed. She wanted to make sure Zoicite could not see this. Not know she was terrified of him. But it was already too late, he knew.  
  
~~~~~Rei's Room~~~~~  
  
Nephrite had walked into Rei's room to see her curled up in a ball on the floor. She had always been like this since they had fled. Even though she said she would never return to him. She knew that the girl still felt love for Jadeite. She tried to fight her feelings, but they were still there.  
  
"Hey Rei." Nephrite said and gained her attention. She jumped from the floor and looked at him. She hated when people found out she could not live without him. It made her feel weak. She hated feeling weak. Rei walked up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey baka! It has been a while since I have seen your ugly face." Rei said jokingly. Nephrite decided to let her slide this once and play along.  
  
"Me ugly? I beg to differ!" Nephrite said in a snobbish tone. Rei laughed he had his arms crossed and looked indifferent with his nose in the air. They had a brother and sister type of relationship. When Jadeite had taken her from her home to live with him and his 'brothers'. Nephrite had been the first to talk to her. Even before Ami and Minako did.  
  
"So why are you back monster?" Rei asked. She had been dying to know where he had been all of these years. She had missed his companionship dearly. It was nice to talk to Ami, but she needed a male presence in the house.  
  
"I brought you a friend." He said and Rei was shocked. She had heard that he had found love with a child, but did not believe it. That was just a rumor she had heard. She had not believed that Nephrite of all people would do such a thing. But he was not a person and he had done it.  
  
"Well let's go meet this 'friend'." Rei said and dragged him out of the room by his arm. Nephrite smiled down at the raven-haired girl. She always was this energetic and he was glad to see her happy. He hoped that when they had to go against his 'brothers' that she could fight Jadeite. He had trained her for 10 years and hoped she could stand against her former lover.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Garden~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami had lead Makoto out to the garden. It was Nephrites pride and joy. She and Rei had managed to sustain it while he was away. She giggled as Makoto looked at all the plants in all. She could tell that this girl's element was nature. It suited her and she was one with it.  
  
Makoto loved the garden, but knew that she had to figure everything out. She hoped Ami could give her answers to fill the holes in her head. "Ami- san could you tell me about Nephrite and those things? I know you know something. Please tell me." Makoto pleaded with the girl. Ami only bowed her head. She knew Makoto would become curious with what was happening. She was hopping that Nephrite had explained it to her. It was obvious he had not and she knew she had to tell her something.  
  
Ami led Makoto over to a bench and gestured to Makoto to take a seat. Makoto did and Ami lifted her face. The girls' shy and meek demeanor had disappeared only to be replaced by a passive expression. "Makoto I am not who you think I am. I am not human. I once was until one day that changed my life forever." Ami said and went back to the times that she missed and hated so much.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
Mitzuno, Ami was a very talented girl. She was one of the first girls to go to school. Few girls could handle it, but this girl proved different. She excelled in everything and was admired by most people. The ones that did not admire her were the children her age. She was 15 years old and had no friends. People thought of her as stuck up and rude. Ami was neither, but no one tried to befriend her. After a while she gave up on having any friends and devoted her life to her studies.  
  
She was on her way to school one day when she saw the most beautiful thing. It was a man, but he was different from the others. His lime eyes attracted her, as did his smile. He was tall and had long blond locks that were styled into a ponytail. He was a shade darker than she was and his skin seemed to glow. The man caught her staring and walked up to her.  
  
Ami tried to move back but found herself in a trance. She knew she was attracted to this man. He smiled at her, but it was not gentle more taunting. Ami knew she had to get away. She was late for class and knew she would get a lecture. The man grabbed her wrist and her books fell. She took no notice in it as his face drew closer to hers. He pulled her closer by the wrist till they were nose to nose.  
  
"Zoicite." Was all he said, before his lips devoured hers? He held her in place by the wrist. She could not get away even if she had wanted to. She returned the kiss to the best of her ability. She knew nothing of such intimate contact. It was new to her and she liked it. So much things that could be said through such simple contact.  
  
She continued to see Zoicite. And when she turned 16 he had taken her away from her home and to the castle. That is where she met Minako. She liked the girl, but always felt something evil lurking in the depths of her eyes. It did not help that her love Kunzite was so drawn back. She had first met him they had expressed there dislike for one another. Zoicite rarely let her go out of his room. He always advised her to stay away from Minako. But the blond had always found a way to get to her.  
  
After the first 5 years of living there she noticed that she had not aged at all. It was then that she knew something was wrong from then on. A few weeks later she had seen Zoicite transform and it had shocked her to the core. She never talked to it and never looked at Zoicite the same. It was then when she learned of their plans. To overcome the world and return it to its original darkness like the others before them had tried. They were demons and she was now a mate of one.  
  
But she had found a small light of hope when Jadeite brought in Rei. Nephrite was the first to talk to the purple-eyed girl. That had shocked her, because he always kept to himself. That was the day when she really noticed he had changed. He was not really into controlling the world like he used to be. He did not hang out with his brothers as much. And he had come to her and asked her about Zoicite. She had broke down and told him about everything she saw. It was too much for the girl to hold in and she had to let it our. She knew that Nephrite had to be like them, but it did not frighten her. It was then when he asked for her help. To leave this damned castle and fight for the world. She was a little hesitant at first, but agreed in the end.  
  
That was how she and Rei became friends. Ami wanted to go to Minako and tell her their plans, but Nephrite forbade it. Minako had been by Kunzite's side for many years and she would not leave him. He told them he would leave for awhile, but on the third full moon he would return for them.  
  
They had waited eagerly from that night. Ami more than Rei. Zoicite had figured she knew about his form and was pressuring her to produce an offspring. She loved the Zoicite he used to be not the one that was here now. She chose to ignore him and it irritated him. Ami was not sure she could hold out much longer when the third moon came.  
  
Her and Rei headed out of the castle while the 'brothers' were pondering where Nephrite was. Ami ran down the maze like hallways to Rei's room. In order tot do that she had to pass Minako and Kunzite's room. She walked across and turned the corner. She did not notice the intense blue eyes staring after her. She knocked on Rei's door to see she was ready and hastily grabbed her wrist. They were out the door when they heard yells of rage. Ami panicked. How could they know? But she quickly ran on into the fog. She saw Nephrite's red pulsing aura and embraced him. He quickly transported them. After that all Ami could remember was wings batting and green eyes in the fog.  
  
From then on they fought and studied ways from stopping this time come. Ami had found something that could help, but it described a group of 4. The only 4 she knew were the 'brothers' and she knew it was wrong. But she did not lose hope and continued to study. Then when Nephrite left yet again she knew their time was running out. The time of truth was coming, but would they be ready.  
  
~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~  
  
Ami was down to tears at the end and Makoto confronted her. She almost broke down hearing the girl's tale. Now all she could do was console her. She felt bad for thinking such things about Nephrite. He was only trying to help her and all she could do was scorn him. She felt a small amount of guilt.  
  
"Ami-chan!" A girl with long raven hair called out. She quickly ran over to the crying blue haired girl. She took her out of Makoto's arms, which made the brunette frown, but Nephrite held her shoulder. She looked up at him to see him shaking his head. She understood what he meant. These girls were friends and could find comfort in each other's pain. She figured this girl was Rei from Ami's story. Makoto slowly stood and moved away from the girls. They did not seem to notice as Rei let out her tears of pain.  
  
Nephrite lead Makoto away. Even though he felt his 'sisters' pain he was happy with his newfound love. He held her around the waist as they moved out of the room. He buried his head in the base of her neck and sighed. She smelt so much like nature. He was surprised she had no magical abilities. She was perfect in every way for him. He would survive the war so he could return to her arms.  
  
Makoto giggled slightly. Nephrite had continued to breathe on her neck and she found it was tickling her. He seemed to notice and came out of his reviver and smiled. He decided to un-wrap his arms from her waist and tickle her. Makoto squealed and pulled away only to have him grab her from behind.  
  
When she turned to face him she saw his eyes darken. She had remembered what happened last time and it scared and excited her at the same time. He slowly turned her whole body to face him. She was now in between him and the wall. Her pulse quickened and her breath came faster. Nephrite slowly lowered his head. She tipped her head up and he covered her lips. Makoto moaned softly and melted into his arms. Nephrite wrapped his arms around her waist tighter sensing she might fall. The brunette did not seem to notice as she buried her hands into his long tresses. Nephrite purred as she massaged his scalp with her long fingers.  
  
Makoto smiled into the kiss lazily. She had never felt this way with any one else. And she loved every minute of it. Nephrite continued his advances by lowering his hand to the small of her back and pulling her into his embrace. Makoto leaned in closer till her chest was pressed against his chest. This felt so right and the brunette could not deny she wanted more.  
  
That was when Makoto pulled away. She did want more and it scared her. Here was this powerful demon fighting for the fate of the world. And all she could do was wish for a kissing session? Nephrite looked into her eyes and saw confession. He had seen the passion he had ignited when he had kissed her now there was fear. He tried to reach out and touch her face, but she pulled back.  
  
"No I can't do this." Makoto whispered out in a confused tone. Nephrite just watched her as she turned and rushed away. He smiled after a while. She was coming into touch with such strange emotions. What did you suspect? It would be hard for her to adapt, but he would not make it easier.  
  
"My Mako you will be in my arms by the next full moon. Next time I wont be so lenient." Nephrite said and chuckled. It would be very fun to tempt her. He knew he should be thinking of the war, but this was much more fun. "Watch out!"  
  
Kourui: Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter. It was kinda like a history lesson, but it had to happen. The next chapter will be really good I promise. I hope you REALLY come back and look at the next chapter!  
  
Elle-G: Hop you liked this chapter. I am not a big fan of Rei/Jade and Ami/Zoi, but I love Mina/Kunz. Glad you enjoyed.  
  
SailorLita18: I hope you guys are better now. Well last time I talked to you I think you were. Well glad you liked it.  
  
Suki frm. angel of darkness: I totally agree with you. I had to make some and I hope others will follow me. They are a good couple and deserve the spotlight.  
  
Notorious Lizzie-chan: Lizzy you bad person. I would never do that. Well hoped you are enjoying it so far. And same for you ML-Chan. You guys make me sound like a pervert. Lol!  
  
Vash-chan aka Makoto Almasy: Glad you liked it Vash-Chan. Hope this was not like school. I like history so I had to make some. This was a one of a kind chapter. Glad you liked the switch. It is how I think Nephrite would be portrayed if he lived longer. Manga wise anyway Lol! I wanted that kind of reaction. I got holy shit from a friend. That was way to blunt but I don't care. Hoped you liked it.  
  
I love reviews and if you got a question I will answer it. And to Isis and Pinai. Where are you guys it has been a while?! Read and review people! 


	4. 3: Past reopened

Hi people. I am really glad that I can update this. I plan to finish it before October and I am keeping it that way. I hope you like this chapter. It explains Mina/Kunz relationship. Everything about Russet. And mainly Nephrite trying to seduce Mako. Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!  
  
It was dark out and nothing in the forest stirred. Nephrite lay on his bed as he though of Makoto. How he longed to have her slender body pressed up against him. Some may think he was a pervert. He did not care what they though. It was not his fault he was obsessive over her. She was rightfully his by law and he had claimed her. He would not let her walk away from him for long. It was getting harder and harder to be gentle with her.  
  
A knock on his door interrupted him from getting deeper into his sexual fantasies. He uttered a soft "Come in." and watched the door open. He was not really surprised to see Ami. Her eyes were still red from crying and she held her hands against her chest. Nephrite sat up and opened his arms and she sat in his embrace.  
  
He played a fatherly role for her. She had never had a father figure. Only raised by a mother who was always busy trying to provide her daughter with the best life. She was like a child in need of a father's love. Just like his Mako h thought. But he would give her a soul mates love. Something that could not be broken and is meant to last for a lifetime. Ami sniffed and brought him out of his musing. He had been doing that a lot with Makoto around.  
  
"Nephrite I think I have figured it out. The chosen one's are you and our brothers loves." Ami said in a small voice. Nephrite held her tighter he figured that would be true, but he had to be sure. He had hoped it would not turn out this way.  
  
"What about Minako? Where do she and I lie in this game?" Nephrite said in a harsh voice. Ami shivered he only got this way when he knew he could not make something go his way. Ami sat silently afraid to speak, afraid to disappoint him. Nephrite knew the answer and ran his hand through Ami's short tresses. He always did that when he tried to control his anger.  
  
"We can still win Nephrite. We have to make hem see the truth, before it comes. I know we can do it." Ami said in a confident voice and rose her head so she looked into his eyes. He smiled slightly, but it did not reach his eyes. It was a more like a reassuring smile for her. He knew how they had been raised to start the rise of the apocalypse. He remembered the day well.  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
In the large grassy plain sat 4 little boys. There were all in a strait line fidgeting as little guys did. The speaker constantly gave them warning glances at every hit and yawn they gave. The speaker was telling the boys of there destines. But the 10 year olds did not care they wanted to play and have fun.  
  
The first boy had soft lime eyes. He was constantly being the brute of a joke or a hit. He did not really mind. He was enjoying the plants and wild life around him. He had long curly blond locks that framed his heart shaped face. He was dainty like a girl and was playing with a butterfly that was on his nose. A hand swiped the butterfly off of his nose and he yelped in frustration.  
  
The other boy know as Jadeite laughed as he saw Zoicite poke out his bottom lip. He was the clown of the group and enjoyed playing around. He has short blond hair and powder blue eyes; He glanced around innocently as their teachers bark blue eyes glared at him. He rubbed his bottom; he had felt their teachers' wrath earlier.  
  
The tallest of the boys shook his head. His silver locks rubbing against his cheeks. His hair was neck length and he had glowing gray eyes to match. He stood looking intently at their teachers. Not really understanding what he said, but giving him all of his attention. His face was stern for a boy his age and the teacher favored him the most out of them all.  
  
The last boy had his head in the clouds. His wavy brown hair was in a small ponytail. He had light brown eyes and was the first to discover his powers. He spoke for the stars as they spoke for him. He was also being snapped out of his daydreams by quick questions asked by their teacher. He was attentive at first, but after 3 hours he was getting restless.  
  
"Young ones you have no idea what the fates have chosen for you. Remember what I have told you for I will not be here forever." Said the black haired teacher. His dark blue eyes had softened as he looked at them. He had raised the boys as his own ever since the gods had given them to him. He had raised them to be the ones to help the darkness retake its rightful position. He knew they would not understand. Kunzite may, but that was very unlikely to hope that for children. But he prayed that the gods would protect them when he was gone.  
  
"What do you mean teacher?" Zoicite asked beating the others to it. Their young minds did not understand it. Why would he want to leave them? They had all stopped moving and opened wide eyes to wait for his response. Their teacher chuckled at them. They just looked at him. He had never done that before.  
  
"I would never want to leave you. I love you all as if you are my own. I am just preparing you." He said and they still looked confused. But at least they were trying to understand what he was saying. The teacher just looked at each of them closely as if trying to preserve them and there actions for memory.  
  
"But why Mamoru?" Jadeite asked with his head bowed. He was the only one that got away with calling him by his first name. Mamoru sighed, he should have knew it would be hard for them to understand. He almost regretted telling them of the future.  
  
"Let's forget it. Last one home has to wash the laundry." Mamoru said and headed off. Kunzite and Nephrite were the next off being a little taller and stronger than the other two. Jadeite and Zoicite started to run as well. Jadeite not wanting to clean the other boy's underwear pushed Zoicite. Zoicite fell and big crocodile tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
"WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!" He wailed and it ended their fun. Mamoru picked up the wailing boy and took him to the house. Kunzite scolded Jadeite on playing rough with Zoicite, while Jadeite mocked him when his back was turned. Nephrite laughed at Jadeite and Kunzites scowling faces. They walked home together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nephrite had not noticed Ami had fallen asleep as he thought of his childhood. He carefully lifted her small up and carried her to her room. He walked down the halls and entered a completely blue room. He had been shocked when she asked to decorate her room. Zoicite had made the girl adapt to his living style. Him and Rei were not even sure she would break out of her shell. She did and it was nice to have her around.  
  
He laid her down and sat her under the covers. He closed the door and walked to his bedroom. As he walked he looked up and saw a door open. He knew it was Makoto's room. He could not resist looking at her face before he went to sleep. He had a right didn't he?  
  
As he entered the room he saw an enchanting sight. Makoto lay on her bed looking out the window. She lay on her side and her red tresses were spilling around her. She did not notice him enter and he did not want her to. He moved with unnatural grace toward the bed where she lay. He knew she would likely be mad, but he was tiered of games.  
  
Makoto blinked her eyes rapidly as she felt the bed shift. She was not sure whether it was her imagination or real. It proved real when an arm wrapped around her waist and hot breath on her ear. She stifled a moan and tried to sound angry, but couldn't talk. She did not trust herself to say something in her favor.  
  
Nephrite chuckled at her response. He had felt her body tense and still against his. He knew that she wanted this so bad and he would give it to her. Whether she approved or not. She had given herself to him from that time she saw him. He had chosen her to become his and she would be.  
  
"Makoto I know you want this." Nephrite said to her and saw Makoto shake her head. He sighed this was getting annoying. He held her closer to himself and she struggled. This trigge3red a response Makoto never would have expected.  
  
In a flash Nephrite had Makoto underneath him. He straddled her waist and held her wrist down. She tried to pull her wrist up, but it did nothing. Makoto slowly met his gaze and gasped. His eyes were like a golden fire. Makoto tried to look away, but she could not. She held his gaze and tried to keep the fear out of her eyes. Nephrite had his lips in a tight line and he did not seem happy at all. What was she going to do against this demon lord?  
  
Nephrite looked at Makoto he was annoyed with her struggles. He had tried, but the brunette was really making it hard for him. He groaned under his breath. She was to tempting to ignore. He had to taste her hear and now and he plunged into her lips.  
  
It was not a soft kiss, but a kiss that was meant to hurt. He forced her mouth open and explored her mouth harshly. He griped her arms tight and Makoto yelled into the kiss. His hair tickled her neck as she struggled, but the more she did the moor it annoyed him. Nephrite moved down nipping and biting at her soft skin. Makoto could already feel the bruises forming and groaned. This sure as hell was going to suck, but she kept on fighting. She had thought about calling those two girls, but was not sure that they could help. Makoto had held out as long as she could biting her lip till she drew blood as she tried not to scream out.  
  
Nephrite stopped when he heard a small yelp from Makoto. He looked to see her lips bruised and bleeding. He already saw the form of bruises on her neck. She looked at him in fear. Nephrite hated himself he had never wanted this. He only wanted to teach her a lesson. Not have her scared of him. He looked into her emerald eyes and saw a tear escape. He licked the tear and Makoto flinched. Had he really done that much damage to make her scared of him?  
  
"Do you hate me now?" Nephrite asked as he let her wrist go, but still straddled her. Makoto looked at him and something sparked up into her eyes. They turned into a burning forest of emerald. Nephrite could see the anger and the hint of love that lie there. She tried to hide her feelings, but he could see through her. Makoto jerked up sending him away from her. He smiled in triumph he was finally seeing some progress.  
  
"Get out now!" Makoto yelled at him. Nephrite smirked secretly to himself. That hint of love he saw in her eyes was all he needed. He opened the door and was about to leave and stopped. He turned toward Makoto and started to speak.  
  
"You can not hide it Mako. I will always be apart of you and you I. Our bonds have already been tied and you can not deny it. The more you struggle against it the harder you fall. I had to teach you this lesson to tell you I will not play your game. I am not a human and you are mine. I have you and it is my right to keep you at all cost. You already love me, but won't admit it. I know it is there!" Nephrite said ending it in a sing song voice. Makoto grabbed a pillow and trough it at him. It missed and he walked out smiling.  
  
Makoto would prove he was wrong, because she hated him. He had dragged her into this mess. He made her weak and clouded her judgment. He was a bastard and had no right to touch her. She would make him pay for all he has done. Makoto knew throwing the pillow had been childish, but she had to let her anger out. When it came to who was strongest he won by a long shot. She lay on the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~8[~~~~~~  
  
Minako lay up against Kunzite. He held the blond close to him. They were like one heart that beated together. It had always been that way. He had found Minako an abused girl. Her mother had taken up prostitution and dragged her 12-year-old daughter into it. She was a bastard's child and had nowhere to go. Kunzite had watched her grow older and grew to love her. When she turned 18 he took her away. He had always known that she would be his downfall. After all she was one of the chosen 4 to defeat them. He would never tell her that. But deep down he had a feeling that she already knew.  
  
"Kunzite why don't we just go and kill them?" Minako asked him as she leaned against his bare chest. He chuckled at her. She always wanted something quick and fast. That seemed to get her into trouble. He frowned to himself as he thought of Zoicite. He would need to go and talk to that man about his temper. Minako had come into his room a wreck. She was crying and it had taken him two hours to calm her down.  
  
"I am afraid it is not that simple love." He said running his hand through her blond hair. Nephrite had proven that all right. He had found a way to defy them all and stop their plans. He was a threat a he knew deep down that he could not kill him.  
  
"Why not?" Minako said leaving his embrace. Kunzite just sighed. She was still very much a child. Even though she had aged in mind. He knew that if any of the girls died Minako or Nephrite may die. It was a great loss to him. If Nephrite died then all of the plans he made would be ruined. He had to pull this off for the sake of the world.  
  
"In time you will understand Mi, in time." Kunzite said in a stern voice. Minako knew that meant drop the subject now. She really did not want to, but chose to listen. She knew she had loved him since she saw those gray eyes even when they were fierce with her. She toughed his face. His jaw was tense as he stared off. She knew that happened every time he thought hard.  
  
Kunzite smiled down at her. It was a smile that brightened his cold features. She always knew how to get him to smile. He rolled over so she was on bottom. Her mouth opened to gasp, but he covered it. Minako slowly closed her eyes and fell into bliss. She knew where this would lead and did not care. She knew she loved Kunzite and was willing to follow him. But why did something break in her heart?  
  
~~~~B)~~~~  
  
Rei woke up from her bed. She had felt a flow of power. It was not like Nephrite's it was pure. She got up to see where it had come from. She wondered down the halls till she got to the back of the castle. This was wear they stored wood and such. She remembered Azure sitting the big beast back here. She opened the door and was greeted with an amazing sight.  
  
A woman stood in a circle of visible red energy. It pulsed and twitched as if it was alive somehow. Rei shuddered and stared. She had never seen anything like it. Rei knew quite a bit about magic and had never read up on this. She saw a tail drawing back into the woman's back. Rei opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. This female was the best? When the power died down a naked woman lied before Rei. She had red hair like rubies and deep gold eyes. There were streaks of red that seamed to come and go as it pleased. She was tall about 4 or 5 inches over Makoto. She had red lips that looked the color of apples. She did not seem to care or notice she was naked and walked toward Rei. Rei took a few steps back, but was no match for the woman. She took a few quick strides and was upon Rei. She looked at Rei as if she was remembering something. She then smiled and her eyes glowed with happiness. She then hugged Rei and laughed.  
  
Rei turned red as a tomato. Some naked woman/beast was currently holding her. Rei pushed her away, but the woman continued to laugh. Rei growled and the woman calmed. She looked down on Rei apologetically.  
  
"I am really sorry Miss Rei I could not resist. It has been quite awhile and I could not contain myself. You have grown quite a bit." She said and placed a gentle grin on her face. It did not seem to be for herself, but more to assure Rei. "Let me get this strait you used to be the beast. Now you are human and seem to know me?" Rei asked and the woman nodded. Rei stared at her as if she had lost her mind. Well this night had not been perfectly normal had it? While Rei sat confused the woman placed her pale hand on Rei's forehead. Rei's body jerked and her eyes closed. The red seemed to take over the woman's eyes. Rei slowly opened her eyes to reveal completely red eyes. Once she opened her eyes fully a red symbol flared up on her forehead. To some it may be the symbol of male or Mars, but it was more than that. It stood for one of the heirs of the royal throne and protector of the planets Mars. At that moment Rei's memories returned.  
  
The woman slowly drew her hand away and looked at Rei. Her breath was labored and sweat poured down her naked body. She laid her hands on her knees to breathe. She felt a hand on her back in a comfort gesture.  
  
"Nice to see you back Ruby. I believe we have a world to save." Rei said and smiled. Ruby nodded and they walked into the house. No one had noticed a blue symbol flare on Ami's forehead.  
  
Vash-chan: I know I made him a little nasty, but it was all good. I think I added a bit much in this chapter. I wanted to make their foreplay longer, but I refuse to draw this story out more than 5 chapters. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for the complement it is so nice coming from a good author such as yourself.  
  
Kourui: I really did not want to put them in, but I had to. But believe me the next chapter and last will be worth it. Thank you for the praise I am so happy! I know Neph has been a bad boy, but I couldn't help it. Grins  
  
Isis: You better keep up! J/k! I am glad my story was blazin! My cousin said I was a little perverted, but it was the bomb. Talk to you soon girly!  
  
ML-Chan: Yup you are a perv chika, but I love you anyway. I wish you guys luck. Tell Liz I said hi! I will try to get some coupling in the next chapter. I think I did well on Minako/Kunzite. I don't really care for Zoi and Jade.  
  
To everyone who reviewed AND didn't review thanks a lot. I have really enjoyed writing this fic. Look out for the next chapter in a week or two. 


	5. Epilouge: Happy Endings?

Hi everyone this is the last chapter. Gosh this is my first ever finished fic and I am so happy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or just read it means a lot to me. This was going to be two parts, but I only wanted it to be 5 chapters total so this is it. Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon, but I do own Russet and Azure.  
  
Today was the day of earth's in, or so Jadeite hoped. He wanted the people to pay for how they treated the world. The earth provides their needs and they abuse it. Earth has no defense and can't fight back against their destruction on her. They were earth's last defense and would risk all to save her. Even if it meant whipping out the human population. He knew it was going to be hard fighting with Rei. She would not lie down and take it she would fight. Jadeite laughed to himself bitterly knowing that one of them would probably die. The raven-haired girl struck a cord in his heart and he needed her. Kunzite had told them that the girls would be the keys to saving the people, and they were a threat. Zoicite and Kunzite had fought when Zoicite suggested killing Minako. He had finally gotten them to calm down enough to get a plan together.  
  
They had gathered enough power to find Nephrite and would attack them soon. He just wanted to hold Rei in his arms, and look where it got him. He truly hoped her would die, before facing her again. But the fates had another plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*W*~~~~~~~~~  
  
Russet had told Rei to go to sleep. She knew the girl was already stressed and did not wish to burden her anymore. She decided to go and talk to Azure and see if he remembered her. She hoped that he did remember her. After all they were once lovers and friends. She blushed and continued to walk toward his room. Rei had given her a robe since the girls clothes were too small for her ahem adult features. Russet walked toward the open door and peaked inside.  
  
She caught sight of her first and only love. She knew he was in a child's body, but he was still the man she had fallen for. She walked up and lay beside him. She knew this moment would only last for awhile, but she wanted to savor it forever. He snuggled into her and murmured in his dreams. She remembered the times when she would wake up in his arms after long nights. Now she would be there for him like he was always there when she needed him.  
  
She brushed the white stands on top of his head with her fingers as the sun rose into the air. She knew that this would be the day of prophecy that the goddess Selene had told her about. She was ready for it, but wished there was another way out. She sat there holding Azure at the break of dawn.  
  
~~~()_()~~~  
  
Makoto got up early so she could avoid Nephrite. He confused her so much and her head was spinning. Something in her jumped for joy everytime she saw his face and the other side wanted to hide from him. She had been going with the latter side, but she was still draw to him. Everything he did made her giddy and she could not control herself.  
  
She went to the bathroom to freshen up and then put on some brown riding pants with a frilly lace top. She liked the pants, but the top was too dressy, but she could not walk around in a nightgown. She put on some boots and went into the kitchen.  
  
Before she knew it she was cooking. It always cleared her mind and she could be at peace while doing it. She made all sorts of dishes like eggs and jam. They were pretty unusual, but no one had ever told her that they were anything less than perfect. She did not notice the male enter the room till he reached a hand out toward some bread. Makoto who was making some bacon slapped his hand with a fork. Nephrite yelped and grabbed his red hand. Makoto grinned and continued to cook. Nephrite sat in a chair with his arms crossed and bottom lip poked out.  
  
"You should have better manners Nephrite." Makoto said and Nephrite mumbled to himself. Makoto glared at him and he stopped and continued to pout. Makoto wanted to laugh but held it in. He knew how to make her happy even if he was the problem. She finished up the bacon and started to put everything on the table. Nephrite got up to help her and once it was done there was silence. Nephrite walked up to Makoto and started to ask her a question, before he was interrupted by a shriek.  
  
Nephrite quickly grabbed Makoto's hand and ran down the hall. He could tell it was Ami and hoped he was not to late. In the end he had to carry Makoto by the waist, because she was slow. Makoto protested, but he did not care. He had to get to Ami and fast.  
  
~~~~#*#~~~~  
  
Ami lay in bed tossing and turning as she dreamed. The covers had fallen off the bed and pillows on the floor. Her face had lines of worry and she was crying. She started to shiver then jumped up. There she sat as the sweat dried on her rapidly cooling face. Her breath was labored as she took in huge gulps of air. She whipped the tears from her eyes and curled into a ball.  
  
She had a terrible dream and it had shaken her to the core. Everyone was dying and all she could do was watch. It was horrible and she wished she could of dome something. It was like no one could see her, but when one touched her they would look at her and run. It was like she was some ghost that could only be seen if she was touched. She kept running till she saw herself in a shop window. She gasped at what she saw it was as if she was another person.  
  
Ami's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a soft creek. She looked at the window and gasped. There stood Zoicite in the pale moonlight. He had not changed much and her heart did flip-flops. He looked strait at her and lime met sapphire. She tried to move away or yell just something. But she could not she watched in a trance as he moved toward her. He could have easily been a woman if he wanted to, but something about him stated he was male. It was like an aura or something that is plain knowledge like 1+1=2. She looked at the tight black leather on his long legs as he saunted over to her. He wore a long sleeved shirt with silver frills here and there.  
  
He walked to her bed and started to crawl. He never looked away from her as he got closer and closer to her. She was telling her body to move, but it wouldn't. He made it over to her and grinned lazily at her. He eased her body up against him and leaned over to her face. His hot breath against her ear excited her and scared her at the same time. He chuckled as he felt her pulse raising and her chest heave.  
  
"You know Ami this is the time you scream." Zoicite said and kissed her ear. Ami jerked back and blinked. She opened her mouth and screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~/\v/\~~~~~~~  
  
Kunzite flew into Jadeite's room in a rage. He looked at the smaller man with melting silver eyes. Jadeite took a step back, but Kunzite came forward. He was in demon form and that was not a very good sign. He could hear the soft steps of Mianko hurrying after him. Kunzite grabbed him by the neck and hurled him into the air,  
  
"WHERE IS HE?!" Kunzite yelled and Minako fell beside the door. His voice echoed and the ground shook. Jadeite looked at him bewildered wondering what he was talking about. Kunzite looked like he was about to attack again, but Minako stopped him.  
  
"Who the hell is he!?" Jadeite asked as he started to get up from the ground. The anger left Kunzite's eyes as swift as he broke the door down. Now he just looked tiered. Minako held him, but only reached up to his thigh. Kunzite gradually started to shrink till he was a head taller than Minako as she murmured soft nothings into his ear.  
  
"Zoicite is gone and I think he will ruin it all. Everything will go to waist if he there." Kunzite said and softly pulled away from Minako. Jadeite groaned to himself. He should have known this was coming. Zoicite was always trying to show that he was the greatest of them all. But this time it may be fatal, because if Nephrite doesn't kill him Kunzite will. The two 'brothers' quickly left the room with Mianko trailing behind. The war had started and point one was to Nephrite.  
  
~~!U!~~  
  
Azurewoke up into a soft embrace of a woman. He snuggled into the embrace until he realized it was not suppose to be there. He moved his head up to see a beautiful woman with red hair and eyes. She was looking out a window and had not noticed he had awoken yet. He tried to get out of her arms unnoticed, but she turned and saw him. Azure looked into her ruby colored eyes and felt something that he had been missing for quite some time. It was as if he should know who this woman was. He tried to remember, but something was holding him back.  
  
"Hi darling long time no see." She said and smiled at him she bent down to kiss him, but stopped. It was as if something pained her and he could see it in her eyes. Azure could see glimpses of her, but every time he caught glimpse of her they faded away.  
  
"How do I know you?" He asked in a quiet voice. He knew she was part of his past, but he wanted to know how. Was she part of the curse that ran through his veins. Could she cure it? He did not know, but wanted to learn as much as he could about her.  
  
Ruby only smiled at him in response. She wanted so much to kiss him and to be held by him again. She wanted him to remember that they were going to be married and were to help the shitennou overcome there destiny. She looked into those cold blue eyes and fell again. Even if he was not the same she still loved him deeply.  
  
She touched her small hand to his forehead and his eyes widened. He felt the pieces of the puzzle come together. A blue light took over his body and he remembered.  
  
~{_}~  
  
Nephrite slid to a halt with Makoto by his side. It was quiet now and he wondered if he had dreamed it up. He heard a stifled moan and knew it was not Makoto. That was all it took and he opened the door. He heard Makoto gasped and looked to see Ami in Zoicite embrace. Her eyes outlined in green and she radiated the color to. Zoicite was smiling as he trailed kisses down her neck and she did not seem to care. But Nephrite knew better. He looked deep into her eyes and saw that she was scared and wanted him to help her. He did not notice Zoicite's eyes lock onto Makoto's.  
  
"So you have come Nephrite. I would ask you to join us, but I think I know the answer. Why do you chose to save this forsaken world when you could save the world from those who hurt it?" Zoicite asked Nephrite with large eyes enlarged with power. Nephrite let Makoto go, but held her against his body. His 'brothers', Rei, and himself could fight Zoicite's manipulation. Makoto, Ami, and Minako were defenseless against him.  
  
"You have no right to decide that. Have you noticed Ami is apart of this earth. Do you want her dead as well. All you do is think of yourself Zoicite. Think of others for a change." Nephrite yelled and Makoto listened. She was tired of being clue less and wanted to figure everything out. Zoicite just toyed with Ami's short blue hair as they waited for his answer.  
  
"you don't know." Zoicite whispered and Makoto and Nephrite had to strain to hear. He then looked up and yelled. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAN! NONE OF YOU DO, DAMNIT. I WILL NEVER HURT AMI AND I HATE YOU ALL FUCKING TELLING ME I WILL. YOU, JADEITE, AND KUNZITE CAN GO TO HELL, BECAUSE I REFUSE TO PLAY THE NIEVE BROTHER ANYMORE." Zoicite yelled and Nephrite stepped back. He never knew Zoicite thought like that. The 'brothers' always thought he wanted to show he could be the best.  
  
"I didn't know you felt that way." Nephrite said and Makoto held him. He looked like a little boy who lost his favorite toy. He looked so innocent and vulnerable that she would have killed anything that had ever caused him harm. "Forgive me Zoi." Nephrite said and Zoicite looked up. His eyes were slanted as he looked up at his 'brother' no his friend. Zoicite wanted to forgive him. He wanted a friend, but the people of the world had to be punished.  
  
"I can't Nephrite I fear I have chosen my side." He said and moved away from Ami. He walked to the corner of the room to get away from her. He did not trust himself around the girl and did not want to hurt her. Nephrite understood and gathered Ami into his arms. They would meet again on the battlefield, but they had come to an understanding. They were still enemies, but they had come to an understanding.  
  
'Male bonding at it's best, I guess.' Makoto thought to herself as she saw Zoicite disappear in a downpour of sakura blossoms. This time they swirled around him instead of thrashing. It was beautiful Makoto though. Nephrite shook her and held her close to him. Ami was small enough to be carried under one arm. So he held Makoto with the other.  
  
"You know some of us may not leave together." Makoto said looking up into his rich chocolate eyes. He nodded and looked into her emerald forest. They fell into a deep kiss. Makoto could not resist she tried to hate him. She tried to think of life without him. She even tried to think of him with another woman. That had not turned out to well and she was seeing green for an hour of two. No matter what she did she loved him and nothing could change that.  
  
Nephrite knew she had given in and was happy. He hoped he came out alive. At first he did not care, but now he had something to look forward to, something to love. He explored her mouth and she explored his. The kiss was as if they were searching each other for peace. They forgot everything that was going to happen or what was happening now. All they cared about was there coming together and finding heaven.  
  
This time Nephrite broke away and Makoto groaned in protest. The man smiled at her. She would never be able to hide her emotions. If she did not express them they showed in her green eyes. She buried her face into his shoulder and took in his sent. He smelled of wet moss after morning's first dew. She found out that she liked the sent. It seemed to match him in every way.  
  
"Love I think we should go now." Nephrite said and kissed her ear. Makoto only nodded and he carried the unconscious Ami and held her beside him. She knew that this would be a fight for her life, but it was all worth it. As long as Nephrite was by her side she could go on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@_#~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kunzite landed outside the gates of Nephrites castle. He held Minako in his arms and Jadeite at his side. It had taken time and power to figure out where Nephrite hid. He used the stars to aid him when he his. He was the only one with the ability so it was hard to figure it out. He frowned when he thought of Zoicite. He was the strategist and it would have taken half the time if he were there. He made a mental note to punish him.  
  
Jadeite was already walking to the castle. He was probably the strongest out of all of them, but was still short. He could also tell things by reading peoples eyes. It annoyed and scared him at how easily the man could figure him out. He followed after him through the broken door. Minako gasped, there was still so much she did not know about them. He just held her closer to him and entered. The first thing he saw was Rei standing in front of Jadeite.  
  
The girl was really powerful for a priestess in training. She had her scrolls ready and was already chanting. He glared at the scrolls. Those things burned the skin of a demon and if they did not shift fast it would be a permanent mark. Minako was struggling against him and he looked down at her. She looked at Rei with hatred and that confused him. Did she really think she could take Rei on? He did teach her the basics in a fight, but the priestess was past her level and had magic. He tightened his grasp on her. He had no doubt that if Rei got a chance to strike them she would do just that. "Don't tell me you do not have Zoicite with you. That will make it so much easier on me." Rei said in a mocking tone. Jadeite knew she was trying to get to them, but Kunzite didn't. It made it even worse that Minako wanted a go at Rei as well. He jumped at Rei knocking her to the ground. He made sure he pined her arms so not to get hit by her scrolls. Rei just glared at him and may have never known he just saved her life.  
  
"Go now Kunzite! This is my fight!" Jadeite yelled as he and Rei rolled across the floor. Kunzite looked hesitant, but the look on Jadeite's face told him he meant it. He did not like taking orders from the younger man, but he knew in this form he was the weakest. Especially with all of these emotions that clouded the younger mans eyes.  
  
Much to Minako's grunts of protest he ran out the room. He did not look back at them. He knew this was Jadeites fight and he wished him the best.  
  
~~~@_%~~~  
  
When the light faded Azure stood. He was no longer the boy, but a full- grown man. His white hair had grown to his neck. His pale skin tone had a peach tone to it. His nose and lips were more defined. More elfin like in appearance. His eyes were now mere slants of Azure. He stood at about 6 feet and was looking at Ruby with intense blue eyes.  
  
"Ruby." He whispered in a husky voice. She nodded and turned red all over. He did not seem to care or notice his clothes were now ripped to shreds. His gaze was locked on her and her alone. He moved toward her and never lost his gaze. He held her in a firm embrace and kissed her lips. It was not a long kiss or something pleasurable. It was just something to assure them both they were together. Just as fast as his lips came they left. He stood back and rapped the sheets around his waist. He nodded to her and left in a flash of blue.  
  
She knew he was going after Kunzite and Minako who where on there way to Makoto, Nephrite and Ami. She had to go to Zoicite, Jadeite, and Rei. She hoped it was not to late and they could still be together. She did not wish to harm any of the couples. She would try to make them remember and that was the best she could offer.  
  
She ran out the door and to where she felt a clash of fire and water. She knew it was Rei and Jadeite. Out of all of the young lovers they were the most different. She pushed the door open and was shocked at what she saw. Jadeite was bleeding heavily, but refused to transform. Rei was bleeding, but looked more tired than Jadeite. They did not even notice her enter the room. She noticed small tears flowing out of Rei's eyes every time she hurt him. She saw the pain expressions on his face every time he saw her whimper or stumble.  
  
"STOP!" Ruby yelled and they both stopped and turned to her. Jadeite looked sort of relived and pissed. She walked to both of them and Rei opened her mouth. Ruby shook her head, because she knew what was coming. She knew this was not her fight, but she had to stop this. She could not let the bond die. "Rei and Jadeite come to me." Ruby said in a demanding voice.  
  
Jadeite was the first to come forward and then Rei. Ruby had to use her powers to influence their decisions a little. She held both of their hands and started to radiate a red glow. Jadeite tried to retreat, but she held on to his mind. She stood there letting their memories of the past return and slowly left in search of Zoicite.  
  
A few seconds later they turned to each other and stared. Eyes showing love and fear. Jadeite slowly reached out to clasp her hand. And then they remembered their love.  
  
~~~~~$_*~~~~~  
  
Azure and Kunzite faced off. He had gotten to the man, before he met up with Zoicite and he insisted on fighting him. Minako looked off from behind a door glaring at him. He was still radiating blue and Kunzite knew it was him. Before everything turned bad they were really close to one another. He was still trying to convince Kunzite that he was not going to hurt him.  
  
"I do not want to hurt you Kunzite. But if you refuse to listen to me I am afraid I will have to." Azure said and Kunzite still tried to strike him. Kunzite was fast and it was a struggle to sidestep his powerful fist. Azure threw small balls of blue energy at Kunzite. It was suppose to stun him, but Minako ran up. Azure groaned to himself. Now he understood why Zoicite had such distaste for the blond girl. She had just made things more difficult for him.  
  
Kunzite glared at Azure before grabbing the shorter man by the neck. Azure struggled so he could touch the hand on his neck, but Kunzite was not having that. Kunzite was strangling him to death and there was nothing he could do. Of course he could easily kill him, but he did not want that.  
  
Minako groaned and Kunzite turned to look at her. That was all Azure needed. He kicked Kunzite and touched the hand on his neck. Kunzite stumbled and fell. Azure fell on top of him, but did not let his hand go. Minako was crawling to him as fast as she could. Azure was struggling to get through to Kunzite. The man was refusing to believe, but there was still hope. Minako reached them and Kunzite grabbed her hair. Minako screamed and Azure reached for her. Kunzite was having a bad reaction to his past and was hurting Minako. The blond reached out her hand to Azure so she could help. He smiled and grabbed her hand. Even though she seemed stupid and whinny at times she could really come through.  
  
Minako started to ease Kunzite's mind with soft words of love. Azure smiled and put their hands together. He was sure Minako could handle herself from now on. She was remembering her power as love goddess and it was easing the process. Kunzite's mind was slowly becoming less crowded. He let them be and started to go to where Nephrite was.  
  
His last and biggest challenge would be Ami and Zoicite. The man had become so bitter and different unlike his past self. He hoped that Ami could forgive and help him. He had taken so many things away from her. From taking her away from home to losing her innocents.  
  
He ran down the hall leaving Minako to comfort a crying Kunzite. He looked back and smiled at them. Kunzite was a strong man, but even he had to cry some times.  
  
~~~~~~~^()^~~~~~~~  
  
Ruby was following Zoicite silently. She was waiting for Azure to show up with Ami. He was currently destroying the garden. He did not seem to care at the moment what he was doing. He looked like a little boy who wanted to eat candy before dinner. He did not notice her, but noticed the blue haired girl who was in another man's arm.  
  
Azure held the girl in his arms. She was blinking rapidly and her eyes were slowly focusing on Zoicite. She looked at him lovingly. She was amazed at how easily these girls forgave. After all their loves killed them in the past. They are reborn and there is a huge chance it could happen again. Ami told Azure to put her down. He did, but looked hesitant in doing so. She looked at Zoicite and he stared at her,  
  
Azure took this time to leave and help Makoto and Nephrite. She did want to see what was happening with them, but she did not want the blue haired girl getting hurt. She watched as Ami took steps forward and Zoicite took steps back. It would have been funny if this was not a matter of life and death.  
  
"Zoicite please touch me." Ami said and Zoicite looked at her. His green eyes were wide and Ruby was sure hers were to. She had never thought she would hear the ice princess speck so bluntly. Zoicite moved toward Ami and kissed her. It was a simple kiss no body parts touching. Just a chaste kiss as if they were both testing boundaries. Well that's how it would seem.  
  
She could see Ami was trying to get Zoicite to see. They were not something real close in the past, but there was something. They were soul mates and their hearts were for each other. Ruby saw Zoicite struggle but knew he could not deny the bond. She turned to leave them. She hoped that they would work it out.  
  
~~  
  
Nephrite held Makoto as she lay against him. Azure had given them all they needed to know about there past. He was still whispering sorry into his loves ear. She just continued so lay motionlessly. He started to kiss her temple and move to her neck. He hoped she was not upset with him. How would you feel if the love of your life betrayed AND killed you?  
  
Makoto did not know what to think. This would give her a reason to hate Nephrite and never see him again, but she was not sure she wanted to. Maybe a while ago she would taken the easy way out, but not now. She wanted to be with him forever. She did not want something short termed like her parents and friends. She wanted something she could hold on to and know that the person could take care of her.  
  
"Mako are you mad at me?" Nephrite asked and Makoto shook her head against his shoulder. She was not mad at all, just confused. Nephrite held her tighter when she shook her head no. The silence came back till Makoto felt water on her head. She looked up to see Nephrite crying. She saw her love crying for something beyond his control. He did kill her, but it was not under his control.  
  
Makoto sat up and licked the salty tears off of his face. He looked stunned at her actions. He had never thought she was capable of showing this kind of affection. Once she was done with every tear was gone Makoto started to kiss his face. It was as if the all the confusion and pain had faded away. Now it was getting more sexual and arousing to Nephrite.  
  
Makoto moved away and straddled his hips. After all they had made it across the hall to Mako's room. She bent down and locked lips with his. Their tongues explored each others frantically. They forgot about all the fighting that could be going on. All that mattered now was letting out their desires for one another.  
  
Nephrite flipped Makoto onto her back and started to undo the buttons to her shirt. Makoto's breath grew labored from the newfound passion. Nephrite was now sucking on her red neck. Her moans only peaked his arousal. He pulled the shirt off her long arms. Makoto tried to pull down the pants that were on his hips. He moved away so she couldn't. He could tell that Makoto was eager for him to touch her and vice versa. He complied with her every wish in demand. After all they had all the time in the world.  
  
~~~~~~$_$~~~~~~  
  
Azure held Ruby in his arms. She had gone around to make sure everyone was all right. She turned red when she went to see Kunzite and Minako. They were in a passionate embrace in the hall. Azure said he found the same this with Nephrite and Makoto. She was glad everyone was happy. Even though Zoicite and Ami had a ways to go.  
  
She knew that they would die as all people do, but they were a unique group. She was sure they would been up again in another lifetime. Lets just say a little rabbit told her so.  
  
~End~  
  
I AM DONE! I have two other kinds of story's I plan to write for the generals and senshi. I hoped you liked this one! I still have 3 other fics to complete now. I would like to send thanks out to Vash-Chan and Kouri for always reviewing first and sending praise and help. And also Lizzy and ML- Chan for sending something to make me smile and laugh. Also a big thanks to all the Jupiter writers who reviewed and know who they are. And my favorite late reviewer I will not put your name down chicka. Love you all and God Bless. 


End file.
